Mutavore
|image = |givename = Mutavore |breach = January 1, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'Pacific Rim''See: Mutavore Talk page |class = IVTV Reporter:' "…yet another Kaiju attack took place. And the Kaiju, an enormous category 4, broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour. The Wall Life was claimed to be impenetrable by its builders."As heard in ''Pacific Rim |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 295 ft (89.92m) |weight = 2,630 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 4 |armor = 7 |target = Sydney |jaeger = }} MutavorePacific Rim: The Mobile Game: Kaiju Intel Card: Mutavore is a Category IV Kaiju. Biology Mutavore has a hooked, sharp curve above on its plated and bony structure around its head and curving down from its chin in a crescent shape. Near the top of Mutavore's bladed crest is its mouth. Mutavore has three eyes on both sides of its head. In addition, the creature exhibits a bipedal structure containing two large arms ending in large claws, and two very small, almost insect-like appendages on its chest. Similar to its bladed head, Mutavore has huge, axe-shaped structures protruding from its back. History Mutavore Incident A day after the Australian Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is decommissioned from active service, Mutavore emerges from the breach and heads towards Sydney. Mutavore manages to break through the city's Anti-Kaiju Wall within one hour of reaching it. It enters the city and proceeds to attack. Mutavore’s rampage is short-lived, however. Striker Eureka is immediately deployed against it. Piloted by Rangers Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker aggressively engages Mutavore. After delivering an alternating right and left uppercut which sends Mutavore reeling, Striker grabs the Kaiju and slams it backwards into a building. Mutavore attempts to grapple with Striker, grabbing onto Striker's arms, but the Jaeger quickly wrests its right arm free and delivers a right hook that knocks Mutavore clear away. It finishes off Mutavore with a barrage of missiles from its chest-mounted launcher that slam stoutly into the beast’s head and neck. With pained screams, Mutavore drops dead, its fallen carcass damaging a building and crushing empty parked vehicles on a street. Aftermath Mutavore's breach of the Wall starkly demonstrates how futile the Anti-Kaiju Wall was as a defense against Kaiju attacks. A week later, the incident causes protests and riots in cities all around the Pacific Rim against the ending of the Jaeger Program. Mutavore's body is later dissected for study. Part of its brain is used in an experiment by K-Science officer, Newton Geiszler, who proves his theory of the possibility of a Drift with a Kaiju using what remains of its brain.Travis Beacham: The Kaiju Brain Trivia *According to Travis Beacham ,"Bladehead"Given name in ''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters was a working name for Mutavore during the earliest stages of the Kaiju character concepts.@TravisBeachamTravis Beacham: "...Mutavore. Cat-3, I think. The design was dubbed "bladehead" before it was decided which designs would be which kaiju." *In the Jaeger Combat Simulator Mutavore is named "Sydney".Pacific Rim - Jaeger Combat Simulator - Mission 1 *The ticket reader during a news report of Mutavore's attack in Sydney reports that the Anti-Kaiju Wall could withstand an attack from a category IV Kaiju.Sydney Attack *Mutavore's tail is split vertically about halfway through, and, according to Pacific Rim: The Video Game, can be used like a pair of scissors. *Mutavore bares resemblance to the creatures in which was written by Wayne Douglas Barlowe, who worked as a Kaiju concept artist in Pacific Rim. *Mutavore's original concept design was used for Hardship. Gallery Notes References }} Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Category IV